Organization XIII's Keyblade Twins
by mariahmaru
Summary: Roxas and Xion are twin Nobodies of Organization XIII. They both have a keyblade, they help the Organization achieve their goal for Kingdom Hearts, they do everything together, and they both share the same best friend-Axel. But now the two keybladers are going to try to befriend everyone in the Organization so they can bond more and fulfill their leaders wishes.
1. Chapter 1

Organization XIII's Keyblade Twins

CH 1: The promise that wasn't fulfilled

It was a quiet night in the Castle that Never was, and our two keyblade Nobodies and their best friend Axel were in Xion's room for what Axel and Roxas calls, 'A Xion Meeting'. Xion had a blackboard in her room where she was writing a list of the Organization members.

**i. Xemnas**

**ii. Xigbar **

**iii. Xaldin**

**iv. Vexen**

**v. Lexaeus**

**vi. Zexion**

**vii. Saix**

**viii. Axel**

**ix. Demyx**

**x. Luxord**

**xi. Marluxia**

**xii. Larxene**

**xiii. Roxas**

**xiv. Xion**

"What's with the list Xion?" Axel asked while he laid on Xion's bed on his side. "I'm glad you asked Axel, but this list is for Roxas and I, but you can help." Xion said smiling, standing in front of the blackboard. "Why does a list of the Organization have to do with me?" Roxas asked sitting at the corner of Xion's bed, pointing at himself. "Because we haven't fulfilled our promise to the Superior!" Xion stated. "Huh? What promise?" Number XIII asked confused. "Don't tell me you had forgotten!" The young female Nobody asked disappointedly. Roxas was silent and the red head Nobody spoke up, "I think he did Xion, try explaining it to him and maybe he'll remember, because we all know is mind is like mash potatoes." "Hey!" Roxas said crossing his arms. The black haired girl sighed, "Okay Roxas. Remember the third week we were here, and the Superior said, 'Try to get along with everyone.' ?" "Uh... Yeah... I guess..." The orange haired Nobody said softly. "Well we haven't fulfilled that promise we made to him, we only made friends with Axel and each other!" Xion said erasing their names off of the blackboard.

**i. Xemnas**

**ii. Xigbar **

**iii. Xaldin**

**iv. Vexen**

**v. Lexaeus**

**vi. Zexion**

**vii. Saix**

**ix. Demyx**

**x. Luxord**

**xi. Marluxia**

**xii. Larxene**

"Um, Xion? I don't think Xemnas actually wanted you two to befriend everyone, I'm sure he just meant to tolerate each other or not to kill or be killed." Axel explained, but the girl ignored him. "We disgraced the Superior for not obliging his wishes, so we have to change this!" Xion stated. "Yeah! You're right! We can't disgrace the Superior! We are being rude to the other members if we don't socialize with them!" Roxas stated standing up and balled up his fists. "Yes! And they probably think we're snobs and that we're better than them because we have keyblades! We have to show them that they're just as important as us!" Xion stated balling up her fists also. "Let's start tomorrow." Roxas declared. "Yes! Let's start tomorrow." Xion declared also. Axel just stared at his friends dumbfounded and thought, "They can't be serious."

[Sorry that this chapter was short. XP]


	2. Chapter 2

Organization XIII's Keyblade Twins

CH 2: Roxas and the Free Shooter - Xion and the Whirlwind Lancer

**[There is some crude language in this chapter. Well it's just the use of the 'B' word once or twice. It's not a big deal but just to be safe. OH! And some sexual humor... It's rated 'T' for a reason. XP ]**

**[[ Thank you Zexion14Xion6 for the tip about the paragraph structure. :3 ]]**

At night, Xion and Roxas decided to start with Xigbar and Xaldin, since they had missions with them the next day. So they made a list of questions to ask them on their mission together, to bond and befriend them more.

In the morning/night, Xion and Roxas prepared for their missions with the two older men. Roxas has his mission in Halloween Town with Xigbar to take out heartless, while Xion has a mission in Beast's Castle with Xaldin to take out heartless. The two twins started to talk about the supplies they were going to bring in the mission.

"I'm going to attach a Crisis Gear + to my keyblade, so I can show Xaldin that I'm good at magic and fighting. Let's see, I'm also going to bring a few potions and one megalixir. I'm also going to bring a lot of fire magic, or should I bring aero magic to bond more with Xaldin since he controls wind?" Xion said to Roxas.

"Hmm, bring a balance of fire and aero magic, if you only have aero magic Xaldin might think you're a show-off." Roxas suggested.

"You're right, thanks!" Xion said putting her magic spells away, "What are you going to bring?"

Roxas smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to attach the Nimble Gear + on my keyblade, bring three hi-potions, and have curaga and fire spells."

"Great, you got your list of questions?" The female Nobody asked. "Yep, it's in my back right pocket, you?" The male Nobody asked.

"Uh-huh, it's in my pocket, I think we're ready to go." Xion said happily.

"Yeah, let's go to the mission room, they're probably waiting for us." Roxas said as he and his twin keyblade wielder headed towards the mission room.

Roxas and Xion entered the mission room to see their partners for the day waiting for them. The two keyblade wielders nodded at each other and separated.

***** Organization XIII *****

Roxas walked towards Xigbar who was leaning against the wall. "Hey neko, ready for our mission?" Xigbar greeted Roxas with a cat-toothed grin.

"Please don't call me neko." Roxas said softly.

"Oh? How bout' 'tiger' or 'little man'?" Number II asked.

"How about Roxas?" Roxas asked.

"Alright kiddo, you ready or what?" Xigbar asked. Number XIII growled in his mind and muttered, "Yeah..."

"Then let's go." Xigbar said making a dark portal, and waited for Roxas to walk through it first, because since Roxas can only control light he can't make dark portals and has to depend on everyone else to make one for him.

"Okay, I have to fulfill my promise to the Superior! I can't have second thoughts about this!" Roxas thought and nodded determinedly and walked into the dark portal, leaving for his mission with Xigbar.

***** Organization XIII *****

While Roxas left, Xion greeted Xaldin, "Good morning Xaldin-sama."

Xaldin just stared at the young girl with a rather cold glare. Xion frowned and thought, "Did I do something to upset him?"

They stared at each other before Xaldin said, "Don't just stand there, we don't have all day!"

Xion flinched at that statement and nodded nervously, "Yes... You're-You're right. Heh-heh-heh..."

"Then move number XIV!" Xaldin demanded.

"Uh-Xion." The young girl said making a dark portal.

"Excuse me?" Number III asked.

"My name is Xion." Xion said softly.

"I'm not daft girl." Xaldin stated.

"Oh-uh... Okay..." Xion said softly walking into the portal, leaving for her mission with Xaldin.

***** Organization XIII *****

When Roxas and Xigbar appeared in Halloween Town, they were already surrounded by Living Pods and Hover Ghosts heartless. "Aw man..." Roxas muttered.

"Heh-Looks like you got a lot of work kiddo." Xigbar said getting his arrow guns out.

"Don't rub it in Xigbar." Roxas said getting his keyblade out and attacked. Xigbar shot at the heartless, but he was being careful so he didn't kill the heartless and waste the heart inside. After ten minutes, the heartless were finally destroyed, but it wasn't enough to fill the heartless gauge. So the old man and the young boy walked around Halloween Town.

"This is my chance!" Roxas thought taking out his questions list.

**Question 1: Why did you join the Organization?**

**Question 2: Do you miss being a Somebody?**

**Question 3: Why do you have pointy ears?**

**Question 4: Do you like sea-salt ice cream?**

**Question 5: Why does Larxene say that you shoot blanks?**

Roxas put is list away and cleared his throat. "So Xigbar, what made you join the Organization?" Roxas asked casually.

"Heh! Nothing 'made me' kiddo, I just joined it to become a Somebody again like most of us wants." Xigbar answered.

"So you miss being a Somebody then?" The young boy asked.

"I don't 'miss it', I just want to be one again." The old man answered. The two Nobodies continued walking and looked around for the heartless.

"I hate when the heartless hides..." Roxas muttered.

"They could be hiding, or they could be stalking." Xigbar stated.

"What do you mean?" The young Nobody asked.

"I mean that we can't underestimate these guys, they're like animals." Xigbar answered.

"... Why do you have pointy ears?" Roxas asked.

Xigbar stared at him, "What does that have to do with the mission!?"

Number XIII's words came out slowly, "Uh... I was... just... curious, because-uuh, only you, Xaldin, and Saix have-uh... pointy ears."

"Well kiddo, if you haven't noticed everyone is getting pointy ears in the Organization. The deeper we're in darkness the deeper we turn animalistic like the heartless, that's another reason we want to be Somebodies again." The scarred Nobody stated dully before five Icy Cubes heartless appeared.

The old man grinned and said, "You can handle these guys alone."

"Huh!?" Roxas said and then pouted and thought, "Two more questions to go, and I think we're bonding well. I wonder how Xion is doing?" Then number XIII started to cast fire magic at the little ice heartless.

***** Organization XIII *****

When Xion and Xaldin appeared in Beast's Castle, they were in front of the entrance of the castle. Xion looked around the empty area and said softly, "The heartless aren't around here, perhaps they're inside?"

"They're most likely in the ballroom." Xaldin stated plainly.

Xion smiled softly and said, "You're probably right. Let's go!" Number XIV ran towards the double doors and pushed it open.

"Don't be hasty child! We can't be discovered!" Xaldin said sternly.

"Oh..! I'm sorry Xaldin-sama." Xion said rather sadly, before a heartless pounced on her. Xion yelped in surprised and noticed it was a Bad Dog heartless. She quickly got her keyblade out and destroyed the Bad Dog heartless in one swipe.

The young female Nobody sighed in relief and Xaldin walked passed her and said under his breath, "I'm always paired up with the amateurs..."

Xion frowned knowing she made a bad impression. The young girl then remembered she had her list of questions in her pocket and took it out.

**Question 1: Do you miss being a Somebody?**

**Question 2: How did you get so strong?**

**Question 3: What do you like to do on your spare time?**

**Question 4: What is your favorite memory?**

**Question 5: Will you be my friend?**

"Why are you dawdling!? We have a mission!" Xaldin stated.

"O-Oh! Coming!" Xion said hastily, quickly shoving the paper into her pocket and hurried inside the castle. As usual, the inside of the castle was... well... bad.

"The ballroom is the center door on the top of those stairs." The Nobody with dreadlocks informed. The young girl Nobody nodded and jumped when heartless appeared out of the darkness.

"Weaklings... Go capture the hearts that they contain XV." Xaldin said dully.

Xion took out her keyblade and said, "But they're Bully Dogs Xaldin-sama!"

"You're insisting I help you?" Number III asked raising a eyebrow.

"Uh? Please?" Xion muttered and cast fire magic at one of the Bully Dogs and it caught fire.

Xaldin crossed his arms and said, "You're doing just fine and I don't know if you have forgotten-I cannot collect hearts like you do, and I will not risk tainting a heart that could be absorbed by Kingdom Hearts. I will assist you when shadow heartless appears."

"O-Okay. I-I guess that's fair-AH!" Xion said before she almost got bit from one of the Bully Dogs. "Leave me alone!" She shouted slashing the Bully Dog that tried to bit her and it was destroyed. "T-Two more Xion. Two more." The young Nobody thought to herself for encouragement.

"Xion-Look out!" Xaldin shouted launching his lances at the two Bully Dogs, destroying them. Xion was confused, why did Xaldin just kill the two heartless?

"Xaldin-sama, why did you-?" Xion asked before getting yelled at the older man that saved her, "Are you daft!? Those two heartless was going to destroy you with their hyper barks! If the Organization loses you, we have to depend on Roxas and he's more daft than you! No-scratch that-you're more useless than he is! He wouldn't let himself to be so vulnerable and-" Xaldin stopped yelling, because the young girl started to cry.

***** Organization XIII *****

After Roxas killed the last Icy Cubes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Woo! I could eat a dozen sea-salt ice-cream, how about you Xigbar?" The orange haired boy asked.

"I don't eat sugar like you kids." Xigbar answered and scanned the area.

"Does Larxene count as a kid to you?" Roxas asked.

"I guess, why?" The older Nobody asked looking at Roxas.

"Uh... Because she says you shoot blanks..? Heh-heh-heh..." Roxas said and then laughed nervously as Xigbar's face quickly turned to anger.

"WHAT DID THAT BITCH SAY!?" Xigbar shouted angrily.

"Uh... She told me, Xion, and Demyx that you talk high and mighty, but secretly you shoot blanks..." The young boy explained.

"That bitch shouldn't talk! Her vagina hasn't been touched for so long, that she is using it to store food!" The older Nobody shouted at the top of his was very confused and he tilted his head to the side.

"Xigbar?" Number XIII said softly.

"What!? What do you want to ask now!?" Number II shouted grinding his teeth.

"What's a vagina?" The boy asked.

The old man seemed to cool down a bit and said, "I'll tell you some other time. Let's RTC."

"Okay!" Roxas said smiling as Xigbar made a dark portal and they both left.

***** Organization XIII *****

Meanwhile in Beast's Castle, Xion was still crying.

"I'm so stupid! I should've paid attention more! Xaldin is right-I'm a amateur!" She thought as she sobbed hard.

Xaldin however did not know what to do. He didn't mean to make her cry, sure he yelled at her and criticized her, but he does that to everyone! But however he started to feel bad, so he took out a hanky and dabbed her tears. Xion looked at him confused with teary eyes.

"Don't think of this too much... I just don't like seeing girls cry..." Xaldin said giving her the hanky, "You can keep it."

The young girl blushed and said softly, "Th-Thank you Xaldin-sama." She wiped her tears with the hanky.

"Let's RTC. I believe you did enough work for this evening..." He said softly, making a dark portal.

Xion smiled a small smile and thought, "Xaldin-sama doesn't like to see me cry? I guess he's not so cold as I thought he is. I bet we're friends and I didn't even need the stupid list!" She then RTCed with Xaldin.

***** Organization XIII *****

After their missions, Xion, Roxas, and Axel met in Xion's room.

"So how was your bonding with Xigbar?" Xion asked.

"It was good, I think we bonded a lot." Roxas said smiling, "How about you and Xaldin?"

"Oh yes, we bonded a lot, and I didn't even needed to use my list!" Xion said proudly and took out the hanky Xaldin gave her, "He even gave me this hanky."

Roxas gasped, "No way! You're so good at making friends! I'm going to try to befriend the next member without a list!"

Axel was confused, "Wait. You guys are actually trying to befriend everyone here?"

"Yeah Axel, we told you we would." Roxas answered simply.

"And now we can erase their names." Xion said joyfully, erasing Xigbar's and Xaldin's named off the blackboard.

**i. Xemnas**

**iv. Vexen**

**v. Lexaeus**

**vi. Zexion**

**vii. Saix**

**ix. Demyx**

**x. Luxord**

**xi. Marluxia**

**xii. Larxene**

"That reminds me, where did you get that blackboard!?" Axel asked.

"Vexen and Zexion were going to throw it out, but they gave it to me when I asked if I could have it." Xion answered.

"Why would they throw a blackboard away?" Roxas asked.

"Because they bought themselves a brand new white board." The girl answered.

The room was silent for a few moments before Roxas asked, "Are they racist?" Then the three Nobodies started to laugh.

"Ahaha! Hey! We should befriend Zexion and Vexen tomorrow!" Xion suggested.

"Yeah-In their laboratory! If we finish our missions quickly, we can go to them to teach and stuff!" Roxas stated.

"Great plan Roxas!" Xion said happily.

Axel looked at his friends dumbfounded like the other night and thought, "I can't believe they're serious!"

**[ Hmm, I'm not proud of this chapter but I'm not disappointed and Xigbar didn't say, 'As if' Oh-My-Ra! lol. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Organization XIII's Keyblade Twins

CH 3: Chemistry Lesson with Vexen and Zexion

**[ Sorry for the late updates, but I have school. XP I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 ]**

The two keyblade twins had finished their missions early the next day, they even skipped ice cream time with Axel, but Axel knew that his two best friends wanted to spend time with Zexion and Vexen. Xion and Demyx stood in front of Vexen's laboratory checking if they had everything they needed.

"Do you have your composition notebook?" Xion asked Roxas.

"Uh-Yeah. I bought a black and white checkered one." Roxas answered showing Xion his notebook.

Xion smiled, showed Roxas her notebook and said, "I bought a notebook with a pegasus named 'Fluttershy'."

Roxas tilted his head and asked, "Isn't that pegasus from a show Axel secretly watches?"

Xion blinked, "He does?"

"Yeah, it's called-uh- 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic', I think he calls himself a 'Brony'?" Roxas said unsure.

"Hmm, lets ask him later, we have a our promise to fulfill." Xion said knocking on the laboratory door.

A minute or two later someone opened the door, it was Zexion. Zexion looked at Roxas and Xion confused, Can I help you?"

"We came here for a science lesson." The keyblade twins answered happily.

Zexion blinked, he didn't understand the situation well. "Excuse me?" Zexion was once a student of Even better known as Vexen, but he didn't know that Vexen was teaching Roxas and Xion.

"We," Xion said looking at Zexion with a cute smile, "Came here for our science lesson."

Zexion blushed a pale blush and said, "Um... Sure you two can come in, but just don't touch anything..." He then motioned himself away from the doorway, so the two Nobodies that awaited for their science lesson could come in.

***** Organization XIII *****

Xion and Roxas were amazed, the laboratory was so big, and was filled with weird things. Zexion led them to Vexen, whom was messing with tubes full of chemicals. Zexion cleared his throat to get his attention. Vexen looked up, and saw the three young Nobodies.

"May I help you?" Vexen asked with little patience.

"Me and Xion are wondering if you could teach us some science." Roxas answered.

Vexen narrowed his eyes a bit, "Don't you think I have better things to do? I'm very busy, now go away." He then started to mess with the chemicals again.

"B-But Vexen-sama, I heard you were such a wonderful teacher!" Xion said. Vexen put the chemicals down and looked at the young girl.

"Xion, that was over ten years ago, I do not do that anymore." The old Nobody explained.

"Actually, I think these two would benefit us greatly in the later future, if they are well-educated." Zexion persuaded.

"Yes," Vexen said holding his chin, "They would benefit us well... And their minds won't be as dull when I conversant with them."

"Huh!?" Roxas asked.

"Alright, agreed. I will give Roxas a lesson about chemistry and Zexion will give Xion a lesson about chemistry." Vexen said.

"Is chemistry science?" Xion asked.

Zexion looked at her and said, "Yes Xion."

"Then that's great-Lets get started!" Xion stated.

"Wait a moment Xion. Vexen, why do you want to teach them separately?" Zexion asked.

"It's easier to teach my dear Zexion. They won't be distracted from the lesson if it's just themself and the teacher." Vexen explained.

"I guess..." Zexion said and then sighed, "Come on Xion, I'll give you your lesson in my office."

Xion blushed and smiled, "Ok, good luck Roxas!"

"Good luck Xion!" Roxas said happily as they left with their teachers.

***** Organization XIII *****

Roxas sat down at a little desk with his composition notebook and his pen and ready to learn. Vexen erased his white board while holding a thick book in the other.

"Ok Roxas, I'm going to teach you about 'Changes in Enthalpy During Chemical Reactions', so take plenty of notes and pay attention." Vexen said simply.

"Ok." Roxas said smiling, writing down the title.

"Lets get started." Vexen said before clearing his throat, "Changes in enthalpy occur during reactions. A change in enthalpy during a reaction depends on many variables, but temperature is one of the most important variables. To standardize the enthalpies of reactions, data are often presented for reactions-"

Roxas' eyes started to feel heavy and he yawned. "I wonder if Xion is as bored as me..?" He thought, trying to keep focus.

***** Organization XIII *****

Xion sat by her little desk, ready to learn. "Alright Xion, since you're a beginner , lets start with the basics. Please write what I write on the board." Zexion said writing on his white board.

"Yes Zexion." Xion said and started to write what Zexion said.

"As we all know, chemistry is concerned with the properties of chemicals and with the changes chemical can undergo. A chemical is any substances that has a definite composition." Zexion explained as Xion written what he said down.

"Wow, Zexion has a very handsome voice... I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" Xion thought before her face turned red, she quickly shook her thoughts out of her head. "No Xion! You're here to learn, not to gawk at Zexion!" She thought as Zexion continued the lesson.

***** Organization XIII *****

_**-one hour later-**_

"And that concludes my lesson about 'Changes in Enthalpy During Chemical Reactions' for today. I hope you took plenty of notes number XIII, I would teach you more but I have important experiments to attend to." Vexen said before turning around to see Roxas sleeping.

"What on earth are you doing Roxas!?" The old man shouted, causing the boy keyblader to wake-up.

"I-I was um-listening!" Roxas stated still a little sleepy.

Vexen grabbed Roxas' notebook and shouted, "You didn't write a thing that I said! You impudent boy, get out of my laboratory! I can't believe I wasted my time with you." Vexen pointed at the exit.

Roxas blinked and then smiled, "Sooo when is my next lesson?"

"OUT!" The scientist shouted. Roxas' eyes widened and he grabbed his supplies and hurried to the door.

When he reached the door he turned around to look at his superior and asked, "... Are you my friend?"

"Roxas! You're driving my patience!" The angry scientist shouted.

"Ok! I'll take that as a yes Vexen, thanks for the lesson, bye!" The young Nobody said leaving.

***** Organization XIII *****

_**-meanwhile with Xion and Zexion-**_

"And that concludes my lesson for today Xion, I wish I had more time to teach you more, but alas I have some important experiments to do, maybe some other time." Zexion said turning around to see Xion's face red and her eyes glazing.

"Are you quite alright?" The teenaged Nobody asked.

Xion blinked and blushed darkly, "Uh-Yeah! I'm just getting a little cold that's all!"

"Well if you are sick number XIV, I suggest some rest." Zexion said simply.

"Yes! I should do that!" Xion said grabbing all of her stuff off the table, "Thank you for the lesson! Bye." Then Xion left the laboratory blushing.

***** Organization XIII *****

After their lesson Xion and Roxas met up in Xion's room, to discuss their day.

"How was your lessen with Vexen-sama?" Xion asked Roxas.

"I fell asleep, it was kind of boring. How about you and Zexion?" Roxas asked.

Xion face turned pink and she said, "I liked it... a lot."

"Lucky! Can we share him next time!?" Roxas asked. His outburst made Xion giggle as she erased the names off the blackboard.

**i. Xemnas**

**v. Lexaeus**

**vii. Saix**

**ix. Demyx**

**x. Luxord**

**xi. Marluxia**

**xii. Larxene**

"We're halfway done! We just need to pick who we're going to befriend next." Xion said happily.

"Hmm, how abooout Demyx? He seems fun." Roxas suggested.

"Demyx?" Xion asked turning her head to Roxas, "He does seem fun. Ok, it is official, Demyx is next on our list!"

"Sweet!" Roxas said with a smile.

"Hey, I can't believe I haven't noticed, where's Axel!?" The female twin asked.

"Uh, I think his brony show is on today." The male twin answered.

"Should I buy him a composition book like mine then?" Xion asked.

"I think he would like that." Roxas answered.

The two twins smiled at each other and then departed, preparing for the next day.

**[ Sorry, it's not the best chapter but I haven't had much inspiration. But stay tuned for the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Organization XIII's Keyblade Twins

CH 4: Like a Good Neighbor Demyx is there!

**[ Thank you for waiting patiently readers of this story. lol. And a big thank you to Zexion14Xion6 and my Rozrax, (lol.) for giving me positive motivation for mah storeh. :D ]**

Another day/night passed, and they two keyblade wielding Nobodies requested a three-man mission with Demyx, to collect hearts at the Coliseum. Saix didn't like the idea at first, till' Roxas persuaded him that they could double the hearts they usually get. Saix accepted, but instead of doubling the hearts they have to triple it, which is going to be an easy goal, the Coliseum had plenty of hearts to go around.

The two keyblade twins started to prepare for their mission in the mission room. "Do you think we need to bring a lot of potions?" Roxas asked.

"Why do you say that?" Xion asked buying areo magic from the Organization's Moogle.

"Demyx might not be a good fighter, but he is a good medic." Roxas answered.

The female keyblader rubbed her chin, "You have a point there, he always supported me when I had burns and low health in Agrabah."

"But it is good to have potions-Kupo. Buy my potions-Kupo." The Moogle said insistently.

"Maybe next time." Xion said nicely.

The Moogle pouted and said, "No more special offers for you then and double the prices for you-Kupo!"

"Aaw!" Xion whined and Roxas laughed at her.

The Moogle the shot a glance at Roxas and shouted, "You too-Kupo!"

"What!? Why!?" The male keyblader asked.

"You convinced her not to buy my potions-Kupo!" The Moogle stated

"Aaw!" Roxas whined before Demyx walked in the room.

"Hey guys! I heard we have a mission together." Demyx said smiling.

The Moogle gave an annoyed glance at Demyx, "I don't like you-Kupo."

"Why not? I'm awesome." Demyx said.

Xion and Roxas sighed and said together, "C'mon Demyx, time to go on the mission." Then they grab Demyx's arms and dragged him in a dark portal.

***** Organization XIII *****

When the three Nobodies emerged out of the dark portal, they were greeted by Loudmouth heartless.

"Ugh! I hate these guys! They're so annoying to destroy!" Roxas groaned.

"Well, like a good neighbor Demyx is there to help you buddy!" Demyx declared.

Roxas and Xion smiled, "Really!?"

Number IX rubbed the back of his head, "Heh-heh, well-I'll be there to heal you... Fighting is not my thing, plus you gotta collect the hearts, I can't do that."

The keyblade twins then sighed, "Fine...", and they took out there keyblades and started to destroy the heartless.

***** Organization XIII *****

After Roxas destroyed the last heartless he looked at Xion and said, "We need to destroy more heartless, so lets go inside the coliseum and talk to Phil."

Xion gave her twin a confused look, "Who's Phil?"

"Is he that goat guy that you talked to last time?" Demyx asked.

Roxas nodded and started to explain, "Yeah! We just need to pretend we're heros in training and he'll let us in. He has lots of heartless to destroy in there, so it's gonna be easy to meet are quota for Saix."

"What's your quota?" Number IX asked curiously.

"We made a deal with Saix that we would triple our heartless gauge if we go on the mission with you." The black haired girl explained.

"Huh!? Why would you do that!?" Demyx asked confused.

"Because we like you Demyx, and we wanted to spend time with you more." The two keybladers said at the same time, causing Demyx's eyes to water.

"What's wrong Demyx!?" Xion asked concerned.

"That was the coolest thing anyone had ever said to me!" Demyx said happily, wiping his tears.

The two twins smiled in fulfillment, because they were certain Demyx was there friend. "C'mon, we gotta finish the mission." Demyx said with a smile.

"I almost forgot." Xion said.

"Me too." Roxas added, as the three Nobodies entered inside the coliseum.

***** Organization XIII *****

Once they entered the coliseum, Roxas explained to Phil the goat man that they were all heros in training.

"So all you wimpy things want to be heros huh!?" Phil said tapping his hoof.

"Yes please Mr. Phil-sir!" Xion said nervously.

"Well... You guys don't look like the hero type, but if you want training you can, but remember-it's intense." Phil warned.

"Aw man! Just my luck..." Demyx thought as Xion nodded understanding what Phil said.

"Alright, but I warned ya. Here's three words of advice, 'Work. Together. As. A. Team.' " Phil stated.

"That was five words." Demyx stated before Xion and Roxas dragged him to the arena.

***** Organization XIII *****

The three Nobodies entered the arena and saw barrels, loudmouth heartless, and a duel blade heartless. "Holy crap! A duel blade!" Demyx stated.

"Those are hard to destroy." Xion stated nervously.

"Well when we destroy that duel blade are quota is filled, but we need to take out the loudmouths. Use the barrels to destroy them." Roxas informed taking out his keyblade.

"Whatever you say Roxas." Xion said taking out her keyblade.

"I'll make sure to back you guys up!" Demyx stated summoning his sitar, once he did that the three Nobodies attacked the heartless.

**[I'm sorry guys, I'm too lazy to write a fight scene, Imma just skip to the duel blade. XP ]**

***** Organization XIII *****

"Dance water!" Demyx said sliding around the arena on a wave of water, before strumming his sitar to hit the duel blade with a sound wave. The duel blade was pushed backwards by the force, sliding towards Roxas and Xion.

"Ready Xion!?" Roxas shouted.

"Ready!" Xion shouted back, as they ran towards the heartless, jumping in the air, slashing it, making a 'X' scar on its body before it disappeared into black smoke, releasing its captive heart.

"Yeah! We did it!" Demyx whooped dancing in a circle.

"Yeah!" The keyblade twins shouted happily, high fiving each other.

"Lets RTC, I'm tired." Demyx suggested making a dark portal.

"Me too." Xion said softly.

"Me three." Roxas added.

"Saix should be happy that we kept our promise." Number XIV said walking into the dark portal.

"Ha! Yeah right, 'happy' is not in his dictionary-trust me!" Demyx said walking into the portal with Roxas following him.

When the three teens teleported back to the castle, Saix was standing at is usual spot in the mission room. "Mission accomplish Saix, I'm going to bed now." Demyx stated leaving the room.

"I see you two have done your mission without trouble..." Saix stated.

"Yeah, we had no problems." Xion said proudly.

"I see... I have no more assignments for you two, take the rest of the day off." He stated.

"Uuuh, okay..." Roxas said, leaving the room with Xion.

***** Organization XIII *****

The two Nobody twins were once again in Xion's room, checking their list on the blackboard.

**i. Xemnas**

**v. Lexaeus**

**vii. Saix**

**x. Luxord**

**xi. Marluxia**

**xii. Larxene**

"Who do you think should be next?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Anyone but Larxene... she's mean..." Xion said softly.

"Weeell, she's nicer when she is with Marluxia. Maybe we should hang with them together?" Roxas suggested.

Xion groaned, "Nooo..."

"It's for Xemnas remember? We can't disappoint him now, we're too close to give up." The male twin stated.

"Aww... okay... Larxene and Marluxia..." Xion said in a drone tone.

**[Stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
